


Rambling

by infinium



Category: Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, i just really like killing sleuth and leaving slick in the sads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinium/pseuds/infinium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's here, bleeding to death in your lap, but he is talking to you like he isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rambling

It was a rough fight, to say the least. But you're sure they're all dead now; the Felt are, at least.  
You sigh, returning your knife to card form and sticking it back in your deck, before noticing someone doubled over facing away from you down the hall. You notice first off that they're wearing a white trench coat- it isn't a Felt or Crew member, but you can hear Pickle Inspector and Ace Dick chattering away about the success of the kill down the hall; in the opposite direction.  
Cautiously, you walk towards the figure and lean down, putting your hand on Problem Sleuth's shoulder.

The dectective weakly turns his head to look at you, smiling.  
The next thing you notice is the blood splattered about the green carpet- all of it being fresh. It was about this time your eyes followed to the source of the liquid, to jagged, gaping injury in Sleuth's stomach that could have only come from a crowbar. The shock literally knocks you over.  
Sleuth is still smiling at you, though; saying how great it is that the Felt are dead.

You tell him to shut up, stop talking; but he doesn't seem to be listening, not even close. He says that it's going to be great to go back home, to get all the praise for offing the Felt once and for all.  
You shake your head, telling him that he is being stupid as you move him so he's resting on your lap, staring right up at you with those bright green eyes of his, the happy smile remains on his face, which leads you to ask if he feels any pain. Sleuth denies.

Instead, the detective keeps talking, saying how great you and the Crew held up against the Felt despite the odds. He also mentions how amazed he was at Dick and Inspector's capabilities he was. Unusual Sleuth talk.  
It was this moment when you realized that Sleuth is trying to comfort you, trying to make you not worked up about his inevitable death. You frown, but he keeps smiling at you, saying how you will get an award or something and how he will see if he can get a portion of your criminal record erased. You tell him that that is stupid crazy talk and he fuckin' knows it. He lets out a chuckle that leads to a coughing fit, then he rubs his eyes, his hands coated in a thick layer of dried blood.  
He tells you that he's a bit sleepy.

You nearly beg him to stay awake- that you want to hear his stupid voice, which only makes him inquire why. You ask him why you would need a reason an d he should just do as he's told.  
Sleuth gives you a worried look, saying that you're acting a bit odd, you decline the statement.  
Sleuth chuckles again, stating that you're a funny guy, that he's glad to have you around- that it was great working in a team with you like this.  
He says that he hopes you can work with Team Sleuth like this again; sometimes you guys are just what they needed.  
You say that you'll see what you can do. 

He grins again, rubbing his eyes. Seeing his breathing slowing down, you bite your lip, pointed teeth digging into your skin.He says to you that he's too tired to stay awake, that he might fall asleep soon. Taking one of his hands in your own, he gives yours a slight squeeze, and tells you that you're being silly, he'll wake up in a little while- he promises.  
Sleuth tells you that after he's asleep to just take him home; don't wake him up. He states that he's a heavy sleeper and your attempts will be to no avail. You tell him that's a load of bullshit- he's a lighter sleeper than Ace Dick is a drinker. He simply tells you that he feels that he will sleep well.

The detective chatters on for a while; his words soon coming down to nonsense and gibberish that you find yourself incapable of comprehending. Eventually, Sleuth yawns, saying that he will see you in the morning when he will wake up.  
You lean down and kiss his lips, whispering good night.  
Soon after Sleuth's eyes close, he loses all grip on your hand- he's gone.  
A void in your chest seems to open- yet, you feel no rage, only sadness and emptiness, and only hear the sound of five people approaching you- the Crew and Sleuth's boys.  
You find youself unable to understand a word they're saying, as your mind slips off into another place- where nothing exists.

That will remain to be a better place for a long time.


End file.
